The capability of small form-factor, low-profile imaging devices continues to advance. For instance, certain point and shoot cameras, action cameras, as well as smartphones and other camera-equipped handheld electronic devices have begun to support still image and motion video capture at relatively high resolution levels and/or frame rates.
As just one example, the Samsung Galaxy S6 smartphone, which is about 142 millimeters (mm) tall, about 70 mm wide, and only about 7 mm inches thick, has a rear camera with a 16 megapixel (MP) sensor, capable of shooting UHD 4K resolution video (3840×2160 pixels) at 30 frames per second (30 fps). Such high-end capabilities and feature sets were previously only associated with bulkier professional level digital cameras, including digital single-lens reflex (DSLR) cameras and high-end (e.g., cinema grade) digital video cameras.
Despite these technological advances in some areas, todays more compact image devices are often not compatible with the types of high quality lenses typically used in conjunction with high-end DSLRs and digital video cameras.